Cursed
by KuroShini13
Summary: A short drable of mine, featuring Lavi and Midnight (she is my character, visit my profile for more information). This is really just something completely non-related to anything and it has nothing much to do with ay-man (except for Lavi...kind of)


**Hellou, hellou, KuroShini13 here *waves* As you could most probably tell, this story is very different from others that I have done so far. That is because it IS completely different. In a way.  
****The main character of this one is Midnight (which is my character and so on an so on) and the guy who is also mentioned here is Lavi (you'll see what I mean when you get there). It basically has nothing to do with original story line of -man and so it's just a short drable of mine BECAUSE I COULDN'T EFFING SLEEP, WHY THE HELL DOES THE DORM PARTY HAVE TO BE LIKE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY DOOR, OHMAYGOD.  
****I am working on the next chapter for Can we reach the sky? but I have sort of a writers block at the moment because the scene I'm struggling so much to write is (at least in my mind) sort of a linking scene and I've always had trouble with those (please don't hate me T-T). I will do my best to finish it soon, promise!  
Until then!  
**

* * *

I can't see. I can't hear. I can't feel anything around me.

You ask why?

Ask her.

The curtain is drawn, like so many times before. A black and white chequered curtain. And the sight I finally see makes me sick.

The room on the other side of it is no different that the one I'm in.

Mine is black.

Hers is white.

And between us, the chains of fate.

I'm on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Waiting for her to say something. I hear her steps, the clicking sound that her high heels make.

It's sickening.

Then, finally...

„**Ya gonna say anything**?"  
„Should I?" I ask her back. She laughs.  
„**Good question**." I hear the chains clatter. I raise my head to look at her.  
„What are you doing?" Her arm is streched into my direction through the chains.  
„**Just wonderin'**..."  
„What?"  
„**Nothin' much, really**..."  
„So it's like usual." She laughs again.  
„**Well, aren't we chatty today, hm? What happened? Did that guy do somethin'**?" I snort.  
„The hell he would." Her eyes watch me carefully. I hate her eyes. I hate that bright red colour.

I hate her.

She steps back, her heels clicking. The dress flutters as she turns away from me.  
„**Ya know it's hopeless, right**?" I shrug my shoulders.  
„Shut up." She ignores my words.  
„**You are doin' it again, Middy. Going around actin' all high and mighty and like you are a bloody ice queen or somethin'. And then you actually go and break the only rule we have incommon**."

I twitch.

„**Never fall in love. Ever.**" She starts going around in circles.  
„**You're just gonna get hurt again. Like always. So just stop now, before it's too late. I'm serious**."  
„Shut up."  
„**Look here, I'm tryin' to help you. You know what happened last time with him and her and how it ended. Again for everythin' to get soaked in blood**..."  
„SHUT UP!" She stops walking. My head falls down and silent sobs find their way out.

It hurts. It hurts so much.

I feel her eyes on me.

„**Middy, I**..."  
„Don't," I interupt her, my voice shaking. I'm so close to the edge right now, I can see the darkness waiting for me to finally fall, to sink even deeper into it.

If only.

* * *

The next time I wake up I find myself on the couch in my room. Not the one from my mind, the black and white one, but in a completly grey, spartan looking one. I like it this way. And besides, they wouldn't spend more money on me than neccessary. I get up, change clothes. My eyes slip over the bundle of cloth in the bottom of the closet. I quickly avert my eyes. I don't want to look at it. I don't want to think about it.

Why can't I get rid of it, then?

I search around the room for the identefication bracelet and put it on. I can't leave the room with out it or they just may lose their minds again, like last time. I lock the door behind me and walk down the hallway. The hour is already late so there is a lot of people everywhere.

Just my luck.

They all stare at me, I know that. Even if they try to hide it; there are even those who don't try and so they simply honestly stare at me with that disgusted look.

Oh, boy.

I don't look at them, I don't make any eye contact. I look straight ahead of me; I have already learned my lesson a long time ago. I get to the ground floor and walk to the elevators in the corner of the giant hallway. Here there is even more people, if that is even possible. It must be lunch break. Ignoring their eyes on my back, I push the button and wait for the elevator to get to my floor. It feels like it's taking forever before I finally hear a small ding sound, signaling that the elevator has arrived. I hurridly step in and push the button at the very bottom. Only after the door closes I let out a huge sigh. It's getting harder to keep the poker face on with every day passing. And since I am locked in this building and not allowed to do basically anything, it's even harder. Before, I was at least _doing_ something which I thought was good and it most probably was, even though there were watchdogs all around me, watching my every single move and reporting to the higher-ups. Back then I thought that even if I am what I am, I can still do good things. I thought the seals which locked me, will never be broken.

I was wrong.

I step out of the elevator and walk down another hallway. The bright lights hurt my eyes and the white colour, which prevails here, makes it even worse. They know I'm no good with bright colours or places.

Sadistic bastards.  
I can hear a quiet buzz of conversation going on behind the closed doors on both sides of the hallway. There are some windows so I can see white cloaked people inside, doing whatever they are. Some of them see me and return the look but most of them are so emersed in their work they don't even notice it is me they are looking at. But those who do notice stare at me with either hateful eyes or a scheming look, which makes me shiver. The latter kind is the one I fear. After all, the only time scientists would have that look is when they are looking at a near-future test subject.

Been there. Done that.

I finally get to my destination and knock on the door. I open it before there is an answer. He just stood up from his chair, obviously intending to answer the door. He smiles when he sees me.  
„Guess you won't change that habit of yours any time soon, huh?"  
„Don't hold your breath, I would say," I answer sarcastically. He laughs.  
„Now, now, no need for a tone like that." I simply cannot help myself whenever it gets to situations like this. He has told me before that I should at least try and be nice to people. I never really understood his behaviour towards me. It is nothing similar to how others behave – when they curse, he smiles – when they look at me with disgust, he looks at me with eyes, that seem to have no worries in the world, to have no anger, no sadness, nothing even similar to that.

Why?

As always, we both sit down, with a table between us, and talk. Well, he talks. All I do is change my facial expression a little and perhaps make a low sound in my throat. But he never seems to mind it; if anything he actually enjoys my responses as a little kid usually enjoys playing with a new toy. We never have no particular theme to talk about so he usually describes everything that has happened to him in the time between this and our last meeting, which was last week. I don't know why does he do it like this. Why would he even extend the time I spend here, in his office? He could simply examine the locks and seals, check the state of my health and finish this whole thing. For this week at least. But he doesn't. We always talk like this before he does any of that and always talk after it for another hour or a half.

Why?

He finally stands up and starts getting prepared for the actual work. I roll up my sleeves to my elbows and put my arms on the table. And close my eyes. First time I did this he got worried, asking if I am feeling sick and he was close to actually rescheduling the day of examination. It was the only time I communicated with him properly, as I explained to him that I hate to look at the seals, that merely a glimpse of it makes me sick to the core. Strangely enough, he understood and accepted it. He didn't poke at it, didn't mock, didn't do anything like that. I don't believe anybody else would have acted like this. It doesn't take long for him to get all of the results he needs.

It would be a problem if it did.

* * *

The next morning I get woken up by loud knocks on my door. At first I just stare at the door, not completely grasping the situation. This has never happened before. I feel a bit of worry emerging somewhere in the back of my mind.

Why is it happening now?

I get up from my bed, dressed in my sleeping clothes, and unlock and open the door. In front of it I find one of the lab rats, a name that is used in building for scientists' helpers who have no future and are merely shadows of their seniors. I look at him with a puzzled look, wondering why in the world is his reason for being here. Definetly not because of his own free will; I can see him shaking a bit and looking at everything around him but me. Poor thing.  
„Can I help you?" He flinches. For the love of God, it's not like my voice alone can kill you. I feel irritation rising up inside of me. The guy opens his mouth to speak before I can say something. At the same time he holds out an envelope, adressed to me, my name written with big letters. That hint of worry is growing bigger and bigger. What is this?  
„I have been told to give you this." He hurridly pulls back his fingers when my hand grips the letter. I snap before I even rationalize what I am doing.  
„Would you stop being so tense? I may bite but I have no interest in people of your kind." His eyes widen up in fear and shock. I curse. Now I've done it. I can almost hear that guy's voice, nibbling on my conscience, playfully scolding my behaviour and telling me that I should play it nice. I don't know why, though. I'm not feeling guilty at all.

Damn it.

The lab rat makes a weird sound, coming somewhere from the back of his throat, and runs away down the hall, bumping into people. I click with my tongue. Scaredy cat. Early rising people, who have the privilege of getting hit my the lab rat, look into my direction. I can feel the hatred in their eyes flowing towards me in strong waves. I break my rule and look at them. Most of them flinch and quickly walk pass me; rare are the ones who manage to keep their eyes locked with mine. At this moment I couldn't care less. My hand trembling, I look at the letter. I feel threatened by it. But that is ridicioulus. I don't even know what is written in it. I close the door and sit on the bed. It takes me some time before I manage to open the letter. My eyes scan the words. I first look at the signature and my eyes go wide open. It's from the very top. My body starts shaking. What is this? Not comprehending the words I read, my mind goes in a frantic caos. It couldn't be an execution order, right? They most certainly wouldn't give me a heads up about that.

Right?

„Calm down. Calm down," I whisper to myself. I take a few deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Okay. Let's do this. I focus on the words, on their meaning and what they are tying to tell me. The breathing I'm trying so hard to keep at a normal pace, starts getting faster again. My vison goes blurr and incomprehensive sounds escape my lips.

What is this?

In my head I hear a sound of something snaping. At that moment, my blurred vision changes to deep red and my lungs start working at full speed, trying to get as much oxygen from the air as possible to send it to my brain before it overheats. My fingers crample the letter. I cannot believe it. Why? Why?

WHY?

Everybody who happen to be near the door of my bedroom, jump away as I send them flying open. I run down the hallway, not bothering to lock the door, with the crampled letter in my hand. My legs move fast, hair flying due to my fast pace. I'm nearly running even thoough I'm trying to go slower. My vision filled with red becames darker.

**Well, what do we have here?**

My body freezes up on the spot, cold sweat breaking down my forehead.  
„Get away." People stare at me, scared, confused, suprised, curious.  
**Now, now, play nice here.** Her voice is resonating in my head, spinning my vision all around, making me sick.  
„Get lost. Now." She laughs. I close my eyes. I can't breath.  
**How cruel of you. It was YOU who summoned me here, ya know.  
**„Just... get... lost. I don't... want to... deal with you... right now..."  
**Oh, I know that. You're going to see that guy, aren't you? What did he do to piss you off this much?  
**„None of your... buisness." I continue down the stairs, my legs barely holding me up.  
**Of course it is. This is not just your body, dear. It also belongs to me.** She laughes again. I feel like throwing up. **You know you cannot escape me. I am in your blood anyway. **Pictures flash before my eyes. Blood. So much blood... I can hear her snickering. **You better not forget who you are, Middy. **But suddenly her voice changes. For the first time ever, I hear a serious tone of her voice.

**Never forget your curse.  
**

* * *

My eyelids are heavy. I don't want to open them. I don't want to open them ever again. Because every time I open them, I see only destruction all around me. Because of me. If I weren't who I was...

„Midnight. Midnight!" My eyes snap open involuntarily. He is standing there, next to the bed I'm laying on, looking down on me. He smiles, relieved.  
„Thank God, you're okay. Here, let me help you get up..." I smack his hand away. This time he looks at me with a suprised look. I return a glare.  
„Don't fucking joke with me." He is confused.  
„Pardon?"  
„Get lost!" I almost fall off the bed when I try to stand up. I wobble away from him, towards the door. Then I turn back to him, my anger coming back in strong waves.  
„What in the world were you thinking?!"  
„I'm not sure I understand..."  
„Shut up!" My fist hits the wall. Now there is a hole in it. I try to control myself from getting angry too much. But I need to get this over with.  
„Why did you go and gave them that kind of a proposal? Do you even realize what you're getting yourself into?" Finnaly, he seems to understand what I'm talking about.  
„Oh, you mean the proposal to get you back on the missions?"  
„Yes." The word is nothing but a hiss through my teeth. He shurgs his shoulders.  
„It just seems such a waste to keep you here, when you can be out there and actually do something useful for the Order. Even though you are a Cursed Child." I feel a twinge of pain in my head. He notices that.  
„I heard a lot of rumors about you before I came here. About how you don't care for anybody or anything but a taste of blood. Of course, I believed that. What else could you expect from the Cursed Child, who is said to be a monster in a human disguise? I admit, I was a bit scared when I heard I will be on the team that is dealing with you and your seals and locks, which keep the cursed side of you under control. But I must say I was suprised. I never expected the Cursed Child to be such a fine young lady." I glare at him. He laughs.  
„I know you can't understand why I'm acting like this. It is to be expected since nobody ever treated you any other way. But I hope I will be able to show you that not everybody is the same." I can't say anything. My mind is blank. What is he saying? What does he want? He smiles again and holds my hand to help me get up on my feet. Then he leans over and gives me a peck on the cheek. My hands react on their own and push him away violently. I hear loud clater and his laugh as I run away from his office towards the elevator, my face blushing bright red. In the elevator I lean on the wall and touch the place where he kissed me. My heart I beating so fast I fear it might just blow up. I close my eyes.

Can I hope?

* * *

**The field before us is filled with dead bodies, blood running in rivers. I scan the surroundings through her eyes. To me is nothing new; I am after all what you would call an immortal soul, passing through time residing in different bodies and making them hated by all.**

**Is not that I wish for that.**

**In the beginning, when I first realized that I exist I was excited. I had so much power. So much power. But there was one problem. I didn't have my own body. I was just an astral body, floating through time, not able to do anything. So I decided to find a body that will serve me, the one with the greatest power in the world.**

**It didn't go as I planned.**

**In the end, I got stuck in a certain family, a bloodline, that carried my soul with them. But I wanted their body for myself.**

**So I stole it.**

**But they were to strong for me. All of them were raised with a strong spirit so I wasn't able to steal their body away for ever but only for a little bit of time. Later, I learned to communicate with them which enabled me to talk them into either destroying a whole town or killing themselves. I was having fun. Time passed and soon other people noticed this bloodline not being a completely normal one and a certain name was given to them.**

**The Cursed Child.**

**Whoever got stuck with my soul, was called that. Since this person never had a happy life even if they wanted to.**

**Middy was no different.**

**When I first awakened in her, I made her kill her parents. A few years after that, when she realized what she did, she tried to kill herself but I stopped her. For some reason I didn't want that to happen. She got out of her depression, made some friends.**

**But they died to.**

**It happened because I wasn't paying attention and the power got out of control. And now...**

**It happened again.**

**The body of the man she loves is in front of us. I am sad in a way. He was the only one who was prepared to believe in her and tried to help her to have a life. But in war nothing goes as you want to.**

**I looked away for just a second and she went overboard. He just happened to stand right there in the crossfire. And so she killed him.**

„Hey."  
**What?  
**„Take my body."  
**Huh?  
**„Take my body and destroy."  
**Run that by me again.  
**„I want you to take my body and destroy. Just destroy. The Order who imprisoned me, the people who started this war, everybody."  
**Are you sure? **She laughs. But there is no happiness in her voice.  
„Positive." She looks at his body. „There is no reason for me to continue living."  
**  
I did as she asked me. I took over her body. I had a body. After almost 1000 years I had a body of my own. But I didn't feel happy. Even after I destroyed the Order, killed the people who started the war, destroyed a lot of cities, I didn't feel happy.**

**Why?**

**So here I am now, standing at the edge of the world, looking down in the abbys. I did a lot of bad things in the past 1000 years. But all I can thing about is she. Middy.**

**How come?**

**I don't know, don't even want to know. But I know I want to see her again. To hear her again.**

Lips of a black haired girl at the edge of a cliff curved into a smile.

**TO TORTURE HER AGAIN.**


End file.
